factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:208.174.57.186
Welcome to the Thanks for your at Forum:Is Dead Romance canon?! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. It also lets you play our game! Your contribution history You may already have a ton of edits with us, even though you don't remember making them. This is because a forum discussion over at tardis decided to import material from that wiki to this one. In order to come into full compliance with the CC-BY-SA 3.0 license, we imported the entirety of the tardis edit history so that all authors could receive appropriate credit. Thus, if you edited at tardis your "join" date '''does not mean the same thing here as on the typical Wikia wiki. Your "join date" here is not: *the date of your first edit at tardis *the date of your first edit about a Faction Paradox subject at tardis *the date of your first edit here Rather, it's something completely useless. It's the date of the earliest edit on the first round of imports that included your name. In sum, your join date is pretty damned random. You may well have edits in our system that are before that date, and your join date has nothing to do with the first date on which you intentionally came here to make an edit. Importation actually occurred in May and June of 2012. So your work actually first appeared on the wiki sometime between about 15 May and 15 June 2012. The Doctor Who universe Although Faction Paradox originated in the Doctor Who universe, this wiki regards all appearances in DWU fiction as apocryphal. Please do not include such information in the writing of articles here, except in "behind the scenes" sections. Even then, please keep the references to the DWU at a minimum. Articles about items that have counterparts in the DWU should use in their "external link" section, so as to refer people back to tardis. Because many of our articles started out as imports from tardis, they may currently include references to Doctor Who books and stories. Please delete that information as you find it. All articles should be redacted such that they only inlcude information from an FPU source. Citing works When you make a statement in an article, it's important to cite the story from which you drew that information. We do this via inline citation, rather than by use of footnotes. Unlike tardis and memory alpha, however, we don't use prefixes here. There simply aren't enough FP sources to warrant them. Therefore, just enclose the italicised name of the story in parentheses, as with (The Book of the War). New to wiki editing? If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a member of the Faction! If you have any questions, see the Help pages, add a question to one of the Forums or ask on my talk page. -- Revanvolatrelundar (Talk) 19:15, December 7, 2012